


Rest in Pancake.

by moonlitangel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Early Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitangel/pseuds/moonlitangel
Summary: Spectre wants to make pancakes for breakfast. His significant other distracts him.
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Rest in Pancake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I've written AGES ago and I never posted it because I didn't know how to finish it or where to go with it. So...have this mess.  
> I hope you like it more than I do ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

Spectre stood in the kitchen, a green apron firmly wrapped around his frame to prevent his clothes from being dirtied. Traces of flour already stuck to it as baking had always been a bit of a messier process. Quite frankly, Spectre hadn’t exactly managed to master his skills just yet, but that didn’t stop him from trying to make pancakes for his significant other, who was still sound asleep.

It had become somewhat of a routine for him over the years. While Spectre certainly didn’t - and wouldn’t - prepare sweet pastries each and ever every morning, he always woke up first to prepare breakfast. Ever since he had reached a certain age, Spectre wanted to make sure that young Kogami wouldn’t neglect the most important meal of the day before he dived into whatever task he needed to get done. Before Kyoko had considered him old enough to be capable of using everything that was available in their kitchen, it certainly wasn’t unusual to witness Ryoken taking nothing more than three small bites and a sip of orange juice, or skipping breakfast altogether.

With them getting older and growing closer together, that had fortunately changed for the better. It had certainly required a bit of scolding here and there, but with how things were for them currently, Spectre and Ryoken always tended to enjoy breakfast together (sometimes even in bed) before traveling into the virtual world.

After an especially wonderful night of amorous love making, Spectre found himself being a little more willing than usual. Thus, he had left their bed a little earlier, just to satiate Ryoken’s sweet tooth.

The sizzling of the butter in the pan filled the empty space of the kitchen, grasping Spectre’s entire focus. Pancakes were a bit of a bothersome dish to prepare, after all; fry one side for a little too long and it could easily get burnt. It required a bit of concentration, apparently enough to cause Spectre to be less wary of what was happening around him. He failed to notice the quiet sound of bare feet tapping on the tiled floor, gradually approaching. Eventually, a pair of arms sneaked around him from behind, and a weight was deposited against his back. Spectre only breathed in through parted lips in his surprise.

“You’re up early,” an all too familiar voice, softened with sleep, mumbled against the fabric of his grey vest. A smile tugged on Spectre’s lips as he felt Ryoken’s cheek press against his shoulder blade.

“You too.” With the help of a spatula, Spectre removed the finished pancake from the pan, neatly placing it on a plate.

“Because you weren’t there. The bed was colder.”

Spectre’s gaze dropped down to where Ryoken’s arms were securely wrapped around his stomach, checking if he had bothered to put clothes on. His eyes narrowed once they were met with what seemed to be the sleeves of a white dress shirt - not to mention that it covered the majority of Ryoken’s hands.

Curiosity made him turn around in Ryoken’s hold. The white haired took one step back, his cheeks dusted in a pretty, light shade of scarlet. The dress shirt clung to his right shoulder almost desperately, threatening to slip down at any given moment. Ryoken appeared to be a little smaller, and even more adorable than he usually was. Certainly, the sight caused Spectre’s heart to skip a beat or two.

“And this is supposed to be warmer? You’re not even wearing any socks, let alone pants,” were the words that eventually left Spectre’s lips, but they weren’t accustory. Spectre was rather enjoying the sight of Ryoken’s slim, bare legs, as well as the overall sight of his lover wearing the attire that certainly didn’t belong to him, but to Spectre. 

The conversation was interrupted by the vengeful noises of the abandoned pancake, catching Spectre’s attention almost immediately. He turned back around to face the stove, hurriedly attempting to save said pancake, but ultimately failing. Ryoken couldn’t help but chuckle quietly, rubbing a hand over his eyes as he still struggled to keep them open.

“Rest in pancake.”

Heaving a sigh, Spectre disposed of it, grabbing the bowl with the dough to start the process all over again. One less pancake wouldn’t mean the end of the world.  
Ryoken silently watched him with a curious gaze in his eyes. Between the two of them, Spectre was definitely the more skilled cook, whereas Ryoken could be considered an absolute disaster in the kitchen. That was one of the reasons Spectre didn’t like to imagine his lover being in the kitchen on his own, let alone trying to make something on his own. 

“I suppose you are aware that this isn’t your shirt?” 

Unfortunately, Spectre couldn’t see it, but a sheepish smile grazed Ryoken’s lips as the question reached his ears. Ryoken truly had felt cold right after waking up and his first instinct had been to grab one of the articles of clothing from a small pile that had gathered at the foot of their bed. Not because they forgot to do their laundry, but because they had too little time to care about such a trivial thing, having been too distracted by one another.

“Yes. I didn’t think you’d mind me taking it.”

Now that Spectre was all too focused on the pancakes again, even more so after having lost one of them, Ryoken snuggled against his back once more, allowing his eyes to flutter shut. The sweet scent of cinnamon and butter filled his nose, teasing his empty stomach. 

“I don’t,” Spectre craned his head back a little, trying to get a better look at his lover, “I like it. It suits you. However, I wouldn’t want the other three people on this boat to see you like this.”

This sight was a privilege, for Spectre’s gaze only. It had always been that way and he’d prefer if it didn’t change anytime soon. Or ever, really. 

“They’re asleep, I’m sure.”

A small yawn escaped Ryoken thereafter. Spectre smiled and put the spatula in his other hand so he could better reach out to brush through his lover’s white locks, hearing a pleased sigh in response. Ryoken nuzzled his face into Spectre‘s back, also with a smile on his lips.

“Why don’t you return to bed? I will take no longer than five minutes and join you afterwards.”

There was a little grumbly noise on Ryoken’s part, an indicator that he’d rather remain planted against Spectre’s back until breakfast was prepared. Yet, albeit reluctantly, he agreed to the suggestion and after stealing a kiss from his lover, Ryoken wandered off again. 

Much like Spectre had promised, the rest of the process did not last longer than five minutes. After he finished all the pancakes and decorated them with honey and a bit of chocolate on the side (for Ryoken only), Spectre neatly arranged the plates on a tray, along with two cups of tea.

After entering their shared bedroom, Spectre closed the door behind them with his foot before placing the tray on the nightstand. Ryoken, who had sat up on their bed again immediately after Spectre returned, all but stared at the plates with a hint of excitement on his face.

It was endearing, Spectre thought, how Ryoken’s spirits could be lifted with something as simple and as sweet as pancakes. He sat down on the bed next to Ryoken, who immediately leaned in to place a peck on his lips. A feathery light touch that left Spectre chasing after Ryoken’s lips. They met again, longer this time.   
  
A warm feeling arose in their chest as they relished in the presence of the other and basked in the morning sun’s light that shone through the glass windows. Undoubtedly, mornings such as these were their favourites, where time was a little slower than usual and they could enjoy a couple more moments together before facing the world and it’s problems.


End file.
